Last hopes for the future
by Hannio
Summary: What's going on me writing a BMFM one, ok this is set in the future ok. Planet earth is suffering at the hands of the Plutakians and only the guys kids can save them, but they gotta get to know the sons they abandoned in the first place. Please Review
1. Welcome home I guess

Last hopes for the future

By Hannio

Right I don't own the Bikermice, charley, or anyone like that BUT I do own loads of characters in this. If you want to use them feel welcome ( I doubt you want to though ) but Email me first and tell me. Come on if I can spend time creating them you can spend time to write a small email.

Personal note: I've been influence by Terry Goodkind stories which will come obvious as the story progresses Right now that's out the way I hope you enjoy it.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Charlene Martin formingly Davidson said as she gazed around her "We must have landed on the wrong planet this can not be Earth it just can't be," she said as she gazed round at the rubble of the dying planet

"It is Babe I did not get the co-ordinance wrong. This is Earth" Throttle replied looking around him "It's just like...." he stopped

"Mars" Modo replied for him. Throttle stared at him and gave a slight nod of agreement then Charlene's or Charley as she was known, eldest son spoke

"This is Earth," he said with grim certainty she looked at him

"Keith..." she began but he cut her off with a wave of his hand, his face covered by the darkness

"Mum" he replied as if she was a small child "this is Earth for two things, one I can feel it in my blood and two me and the guys used to hang there" he pointed at a building under a flickering streetlight, the rest followed the pointed gaze

"I remember this place it was an ice cream parlour" his brother Jason said quietly, "I used to take Lauren here for our dates I wonder if she's..." he stopped and went into thought. Keith sent him a glance but remained silent.

"I wonder what happened to this place?" Charley said "My beautiful planet" she shook her head and looked down a tear running down her face. They all looked at her sympathetically, then Vinnie's head snapped round and he looked around him. Modo, Stoker and Throttle turned to him frowning

"Do you guys hear that?" he said finally turning to them as his gaze still remained looking round the deserted buildings. They all listened but the three humans shook their heads. They couldn't hear anything but a deafening silence.

"No I...." Charley began but Throttle made a sound to silence her and carried on listening in the distance he could hear people breathing

"What do you th..." Stoker began but 4 beams of light disturbed the blackness and went slamming into the 4 mice throwing them to the ground where they lay,

"Shit..." Keith said but had no time to react as the beams erupted through the air again hitting him and the other 2, knocking them to the ground, when they were on the ground they realised why the mice hadn't gotten up, it was because they couldn't move a muscle. There was the sound of 4 different set of footsteps coming towards them, and the air was filled with the sickening smell of rotting fish, they all groaned inwards they knew what had happened to Earth now.

"What shall we do with them?" a voice said near them

"Whatever it is we have to do it quick before they come" they could hear a tremble of fear in the voice

"We don't need them, let's kill them and go before they do come they won't be far away, they never are" another voice said bitterly. They heard the sound of three guns being brought out of their holsters, then one began talking in a singsong voice

"Inney, meeny, miny...." 3 separate shots rang through the still night and the 7 flinched only to hear 3 Plutikians body fall to the ground dead, the smouldering smell burned their noses making them long to cover them.

"Mo" a voice finished for them

"He's probably on the building" Throttle told them telepathically, as he struggled to get his heavy, limp muscles to work but with little success

"Do you think he's gonna kill us" Charley's mind voice said on the verge of tears before Throttle could give her any answer or words of encouragement the sound of a bike revving up was heard, the next thing they knew a bike was in front of them causing an effective barrier, Throttle managed with difficulty to look slightly up but all he could see were a pair of black boots, then his head flopped down. The only sound on the night air was the sound of the remaining Plutkian's heavy breathing and the gentle hum of the well looked after bike. Everything else was silent.

"Why did you do that you bastard?" the first voice they heard speak screamed fear at it's very essence, none of the mice had ever heard a voice so full of fear. It broke through the air like a whip.

"What?" the voice that answered was lazy sounding as if he was bored and very familiar to the people on the ground though they couldn't figure out why. "Killed your friends is that what you mean?" the voice was smooth and husky but although it sounded amused they could pick up the dangerous note of it if the mice had been able to then they would of probably backed away from it. They heard a sound and realised that the Plutikian was nodding his head, the boy shrugged "Why not?" he said coolly "You wanna know the real reason I killed him?" he asked and again they could sense the Plutikian nod, the boy leaned forward slightly "Because I felt like it" he said finally and laughed, the sound sounded pleasant to the people on the floor but the reason he was laughing wasn't the reason why he was laughing chilled them to the bone.

"Is this Guy stupid?" Modo said telepathically "Is he mad?" Throttle went to answer but Vinnie got there first

"No he's not stupid he's just very dangerous can't any of you feel the power radiating off of him I don't like this, not one bit" he said and the rest couldn't help but agree something in the boy's voice was making their skin crawl. 

"I hope he's on our side" Throttle said as the silence in their mind carried on, all that was heard was Charley's sobs "I think he could kill us with a single thought" the other nodded in their minds. Now the Plutikian screamed this time in blind fury, then they heard other footsteps and the boy sighed, and sat back on his bike

"12 Plutikians against me" he said after a small silence, when the silence continued he spoke again "Come on Guys that's not fair" the mice sighed in relief perhaps they could take him if they needed to, if he was afraid of the Plutkians then they had nothing to worry about at all "You need more people to defeat me I would say at least a hundred but that would be when I'm having a bad day and well...I'm not" he said lazily and they had the feeling he was smiling and looking at the Plutikians in fact they didn't think he was smiling they thought he was smirking

"You little fuck I'm gonna..." the rest of his sentence was drowned off by two bikes revving up and flying through the air joining the first bike

"You're gonna what?" a second voice demanded and the Plutkians became silent

"It's...It's you 3 isn't it, the 3 chosen ones" a voice said it was quiet and quivering between fear and tears. The Plutkian didn't sound older then about 15

"Well done Sweetheart you get a prize..."a third voice said cockily 

"Yeah an all expensive trip to the..." the second voice said in a voice of a quiz master

"Afterlife" the first voice said again then Charley spoke

"Guys I've just realised something, you know that boy who first spoke he sounds exactly like Throttle the second one sound like Modo and the third one who said Sweetheart sounds like Vinnie just what the fuck is going on here? How can they have your voice if they are human, I don't get this do you?" she demanded and the mice sat shocked she was right, They couldn't even answer her question.

"So" the first voice said "what do you want with these 7 on the ground" he questioned and the 12 remained silent but the sound betrayed the fact that they had all looked at each other.

"We're waiting" the Third voice said almost singing

"You might as well tell us, if you do then we'll just kill you straight out and not bring you back to be tortured the choice is up to you, either way I'll be happy, I'd prefer you to not talk since it's my turn to take charge of the torturing today and hell I'd like to hurt you very badly, shame" the second voice added and they heard him crack his knuckles as he chuckled "For you that is, not for me all I'll have is fun" this time the other two laughed with him

"We are waiting and you really don't want to keep us of all people waiting, you have 5 seconds 5..." the first voice said again the dangerous note to it more pronounced then it had been before

"4..." The third voice said, his voice growing slightly impatient, they heard the sound of someone tapping his fingers against his bike.

"3..." the second voice said, he revved his bike up

"2..." The first voice said, kicking the support off his bike

"We were told that if we ever saw any mice to kill them on sight" a voice said suddenly from the rank, silence from the 3 boys met this comment

"You want to kill mice" the second voice said sounding amazed "You want to kill fucking mice" the voice quickly rose with fury

"I don't think so not when we're about you piece of mother fucking shit, If you ever kill one mouse and I hear of it then I'll personally hunt you down and take over the torturing of you and hell you don't want me to do that, I spent 2 minutes with someone before and they were already screaming for their fucking mother. So just imagine what I'd be like with you" The third voice said, his voice was quiet and freezing cold, danger came off the boys in a thick aura 

"You aren't gonna touch these 7 if they are mice or human you hear me, but to get to them you have to get past us and I honestly don't think you could get past one of us least alone 3" the first voice, the tone of his voice betraying the anger he was feeling

"You're human, why do you care so much about mice?" a voice said and the third voice spoke breaking the silence

"Are you actually asking us questions?" he asked incredulously "Did you hear that Bros he actually wants us to answer a piece of shit like him, What is going on in this world?" he said and they had the feeling he was shaking his head

"That is very rude and you should be punished, answering back whatever next, my dear old mamma taught me manners obviously yours didn't but she's probably a whore and You're probably her bastard child" the second voice said, fury making it deeper then before

"Oh yeah and the answer to your question" the first voice said and silence echoed round them, then the first boy spoke again "What makes you think that we are completely human" a silence met this then the boy sighed "By the way say hi to your friends for us in the afterlife" Then a bright flash of light made them all squeeze their eyes shut and when they opened them complete silence reigned as well as complete darkness, it was thickening and heavy.

"Well" the Vinnie voice said finally breaking the silence and lighting something up, bringing a welcoming fiery glow to them "We've taken care of the Plutkians scumbag which leaves us with these 7 what do you think friend or enemy? Do you think that they are actually mice? Cause if they are well..." he said his voice betraying the fact that if it was true it would be some big event, Throttle tried to speak but found it impossible he couldn't even open his mouth. He couldn't help wonder why it should matter if they were mice or not and what that last comment about not being completely human meant if they weren't human then what were they?.

"Should we kill them?" the Modo person said

"No" came the reply "We can't leave them if they are dead because even if they are dead they deserve a decent burial and we can't kill them because they might not have anything to do with the war plus they might hold some important information you know something like that and if they are mice like that mother fucker said then..." he stopped and was obviously thinking "let's just get them back to the base there we can figure things out it's too dangerous here."

" Not for us" the third one said cockily and the other 2 laughed again "But being serious what if they are dang...." the Vinnie one said

"James" the first person said and the Vinnie one who they had just found out was called James became silent. "Good pick one of them up and place the mice on their bikes take the other 3 on the back of your bikes" all 3 bent down to comply with the Throttle voice wishes. He was obviously the leader to them

"I ain't no Rocket scientist but I think their alive" the Modo voice said as he turned Jason over, he looked at him "Hey man this one is human, what is a human doing in this part of the town it's too dangerous. It been forbidden so has he deliberately broken the rule" he said and they had the feeling he was looking up at them

"Don't worry Adrian Bro, If he has then I'll find out why and punish him accordingly that's one of my jobs after all so chill everything is under control" the tone was cheeky and soothing at the same time

"Yeah they are alive Adrian" The Throttle boy answered "I don't get it from what I can see there is a woman, 2 boys about our age and 4 mice what are they doing together in the bad part of town, at night, this place is bad enough during the day let alone at night everyone knows this place is forbidden to everyone except the best fighters" he stopped again and they had the feeling he was frowning

" There is no point in worry about it Nick we could be here all day and night and still not know the answer you know what I'm saying." James said as he kneeled down and turned Modo on his back, he opened his one eye and shone a light into the red eye. Modo tried to move away and the boy James felt the jolt and placed the lid down "What do you think Nick?" James said as he stood up and went over to Stoker to do the same thing "Paralyse ray?" he questioned

"Yeah it seems that way don't it" Nick replied as he turned Keith over "Let's get them back, the sooner we can give them the antidote the more chance they have. But this still bugs me, I don't understand this, what are they doing in this place with a woman for fuck sake only a idiot would do that"

"Perhaps they are new to this planet" Adrian said placidly as he lifted Jason up" It wouldn't be unheard of you know as us 3 well know" he then changed the subject making the mice groan in their minds, the boys were given them hints about what they were but everytime they were about to reveal it they changed the subject "How we gonna move them?" He asked moving back and picking up Keith and placing him on the back of a racing green bike. They could imagine the Nick giving him a look "Oh yeah I remember now" he gave a small shrug and a slight laugh that sounded embarrassed

"Look" Nick said suddenly and they realised he was addressing them. His voice was a mixture of curiosity and anger. They listened to him, they had the feeling that he wasn't a boy to be ignored "I know you can hear every word we say and so I know you have been listening to what we've been saying. I don't know your story though I have to say that I'm curious about it, but what I do know for certain is the fact that you need help, and I know that if I walk away from 7 injured people especially a woman then I will never forgive myself and my mum would never forgive me for leaving 4 injured mice. So this is the deal we are gonna take you to our base and treat you, If you try to escape we will kill you because we have to, to protect everyone we love and hold dear, if you make any trouble we will kill you for the same reasons, if you..."

"That's right Nick let's make them feel welcome," James said finally and Nick made a sound of annoyance

"Ah belt it Jamie" he said "Let's get em back pick up the remaining people" he then bent down next to Charley and picked her up gently while looking at her face

"Hmmm" he said in a way the mice didn't understand "She looks familiar. I've seen her somewhere before perhaps in a picture" he said to himself then he spoke to the other 2 "we'd better..." he stopped again and walked away placing her on a bike that looked black in the light with red highlights "She's on your bike Jamie" he shouted and Jamie nodded from where he was trying to move Stoker "But this women I swear..." Nick said thoughtfully as he made sure she was securely on and placing an helmet on her.

"Forget it" Adrian, said, "It's not worth your time. We can figure all this out later, I think this white mouse is pretty injured, he's bleeding and he's breathing pretty shallow" they could imagine the faceless Nick nodding

"Fuck Sweetheart" Jamie said as he finally managed to get Stoker on his bike "You need to lose a couple of pounds" Adrian laughed at that as he placed Vinnie on his bike. Throttle was the last on the ground, he slipped off into unconscious even before he was lifted up into strong arms and placed on his bike.

******

Throttles stirred for a minute and reached out for his wife but instead of her his hand encounter empty space instead. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted up at the bright light above him, around him he could see and hear people walking around obviously very busy and the sound of muted laughter and talking, The smell in the air was the smell of anaesthetic and disinfectant. He glanced around at the curtain around him and realised with a start that he was in a hospital of some sort then he remembered the boy Nick words

"...Gonna take you to your base and treat you..." he stopped there he didn't want to remember the other threats the boy made but that boy was bugging him, something about the way he acted and talked reminded him of himself at that age, he made the boy perhaps 20, 21 however it didn't explain how the boy Nick had his voice or that comment he made about not being completely human. He groaned and sat slowly up, trying to ignore the blinding pain in his head, he knew he wasn't going to get any answer but it was still the answer was in his brain teasing him and telling him to figure it out, he blinked slowly trying to take things in and trying to get his eyes to focus

"Oh you're awake good. It's about time you've been out of it for 2 days" a voice said from beside him and his muscles tensed getting ready for a fight, which he knew was out of instinct he looked into the smiling face of a very pretty girl of around 13 and his muscles went slack "We've treated you and you and your friends should make a full recovery" the voice was calm and soothing but also sounded happy, she smiled at him a big smile that didn't show any teeth but also made an unwilling smile come to his lips, he squinted for a minute at the blurry figure then he finally focused on her, she was tall and slim, with soft looking blond hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and from the look of it would be wavy when down, and she had warm violet eyes that were twinkling and smiling, she was leaning over something, measure liquid into a beaker.

"Where am I?...Who are you?..." he asked and she laughed and looked at him, a teasing look on her face

"Ah the oldest questions in the book now all you need is a what and when" she joked and he smiled at her "You are at our base, the whole base is called Phoenix Downs, and at this precise moment in time you are in a wing of our hospital which is situated in Hope Dawns centre this actually ward is called Lakesend, and my name is Elspeth...Elspeth Harman" she said smiling at him "What's your name stranger? No-one has a clue about any of you and I know you are driving Nick and the other 2 up the wall, Nick has been sitting in with you, he didn't say anything he just watched you and was asking the nurses how you were doing, didn't ask about the others much just you, I don't get him, that boy he keeps himself to himself big time" she shook her head and sighed then looked at him obviously waiting for an answer to her question, as she carried on prepared a needle for him with skilled hands, she poured the liquid she had measured into the small tube and began tightening it to the actual needle

"Throttle...Throttle Hunter. This boy Nick what does he look like? How old is he? What's his full name?" he asked somehow he needed to know the answers as if his life depended on it. He felt that if he knew the answers then the puzzle surrounding the boy would all slip together "Is that for me?" he asked and she nodded and gave him a small smile and gave a small laugh

"Fraid so. You want to know about Nick, well he's called Nick Redfern well that's his mother's married name, I heard once that he was actually something like Nick Hunter but I can't remember off hand and he's 20 years old four months older then my big brother Jamie, and he's well drop dead gorgeous everyone wants him but he is married and he has three small kids so I guess he's off the market, we can all still dream though" she said as she took his arm and placed a cotton pad on it that was cold on his skin, he instinctively tried to take his arm back but she held on" If I don't give it to you, you could suffer more, it only take a minute then you can speak to your friend Stoker, he's been awake 2 hours, the grey one is also awake but I haven't been treating him, the other nurse Julia has but she says he's completely fine" that stopped all Throttle's protest and he relaxed looking at her

"What about the white one, my friend Vinnie? Do you know about him? Are you treating him?" he asked but she shook her head and gave a shrug at the same time as she sighed

"Not yet, give him time though his hit was particularly nasty, one inch to the right and they would of pierced his heart, he's a very lucky mouse and Julia is treating him but she is very qualified and she knows what she is doing Throttle so don't worry, he'll be fine in no time" she dabbed at a spot of his arm again after she had pinched him and he had flinched, then placed the needle in and pressed the contents down, he gave out a small hiss then she took it out and dabbed at the blood "There we go now that wasn't too bad was it now?" she said and smiled at him "My work is done here hold this here till the blood is gone then you can get changed, your clothes are ruined and tattered so we have more for you. I'll see you later Throttle if you feel dizzy or faint or you are physically sick in the next week then come immediately back to see me, and I'll see what I can do, I've more people to see now you be surprised how many people get injured during a war, we are all run off our feet all the time oh well that's war for you" she smiled at him and shook her head at the same time and went to leave when he spoke

"Elspeth" she looked back at him questioning

"Yes" she replied "Is something wrong?" he shook his head

"Just three things one what is this place called again, two how old are you? And lastly where is this Nick I want to speak to him?"

"The whole base is called Phoenix Downs and this place you're in this building is called Hope Dawns and I'm 13 years old and with Nick" she gave a small laugh "You'll see Nick when Nick wants to talk to you not the other way round sorry but that's the way he is, see ya I really do have to go" she said as she heard someone crying out her name in pain then she left with a final smile

"Hey Throttle are you finished?" Stoker's voice asked from a bit away, and Throttle nodded even though he knew that Stoker couldn't see him and took the cotton wool away to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"Yeah I'm up" he replied, the next minute Stoker walked in Throttle stared at him, instead of his freedom fighter uniform, Stoker was dressed in a Adidas jumper and a pair of jeans with a pair of trainers

"Hey mate" Stoker said as he sat in the seat next to Throttle's bed his movements weren't as fluid as usual and Throttle knew that he was still feeling the affects of the beam "Any idea where we are?" Stoker asked, looking at the younger man "How the others are?" he asked and Throttle nodded

"Yeah but can you leave while I get changed" Stoker made a sound while muttering something and waited outside, he watched the nurses move around, and analysed the place, He was in a ward with about 12 people and 2 nurses, the girl called Elspeth who had given him the injection and the other woman who had brought him some lunch, she was called Julie or Julia something like that she had to be a bout 20 with shortish red hair and bright, intelligent green eyes, He had a feeling that he was in one of the more serious wards. He sighed and wondered where the hell he was and how the others were holding up on Mars.

"Alright you can come in" Stoker shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and turned round and walked in to see Throttle wearing a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt as well as a pair of boots. He was sitting on his bed looking round lazily but Stoker had known him long enough to know when he was taking everything in

"So come on" he said as he looked at his friend "what exactly do you know about this place and these people?" Throttle sat on the bed and opened his mouth to speak when a voice came

"Can I join in?" Throttle smiled at Modo who was wearing black jeans and a hooded Nike top that was grey, he was standing at the curtain

"Yeah make yourself comfy" Modo came in and sat down on the bed next to Throttle, his one red eye huge as he took in Throttle's cubicle

"Man this cubicle is better then my room on Mars when I was serving full time" he then looked around and frowned "Where's Vinnie?" he asked and Throttle looked seriously at him and shook his head

"Vinnie still out of it my nurse Elspeth said that one inch to the right the beam would of pierced his heart, from what I gathered the wound was serious" Modo looked seriously at him, and then out the curtain

"Don't worry" Stoker said "Vinnie's pulled out of worse situations then this and he will do it again" they nodded the truth of the words sinking "Anyway where are we? Have you found out who those boys were you know the one who saved us?" Throttle shook his head and shrugged

"Only Nick, He's name is Nick Redfern but she went on about him having his father's name or something I actually didn't catch the name she said it in such a rush and he's twenty years old and married with kids and from what I can tell is someone very important. I do know where we are as well though," he said and the other two looked at each other then at him

"Where?" Modo said and Throttle looked at him

"We are at a base called Phoenix Downs, the building we are in is the hospital area It's called Hope Dawns and this ward is called Lakesend I just got a bad feeling that this place is huge" he said and they nodded, they had the same feeling

"Maybe we can ask the people in charge if us and the remaining mice on Mars can stay here if we help them out" Stoker said "I mean it's not as if we have a home to go to since Mars became really under attack, I think we need to face it that we have lost Mars at least if we are here have protection for our kids and families" he said and they nodded and the cubicle was silent then a separate voice spoke from in the cubicle next to them

"Oh Mamma my head hurts..." a familiar voice said and they all grinned, the voice breaking the quiet and glum feeling that had descended on them

"Vincent?" Throttle said hopefully

"I think Limburger sat on me..." the voice said as it carried on grumbling "Throttle.... Is that you Bro?" he asked and Throttle smiled

"Sure is Bro you're the last to wake up as usual" Vinnie went to answer when they heard a low female voice say something then Vinnie yell

"Get that fucking needle away from me you can go to hell if you think you are sticking that thing into me you are sadly mistaken I mean I am...OOOOWWWWW" he ended with a yell that made them realise that the needle had just gone into him "Why'd you do that" he whined and the nurse replied something which made Vinnie squeak in amazement and annoyance

"Hmmm" Modo said, "Vinnie is definitely awake," he said. 2 minutes later, Vinnie entered wearing dark blue jeans, white Nike air trainers and a black Fila jumper

"Ouch man she's violent" he said as he looked at his arm "Do you see what she did to me" he demanded and they leaned forward but couldn't see anything Stoker laughed

"Naw you're just a wimp" Vinnie shot him a look but didn't comment about it

"Have you seen this place?" Vinnie said as he sat down "I just looked out the window it is massive 50 times bigger then the resistance force on Mars man" he said, shaking his head "Someone had sure put a lot of work into this place" he said

"Yeah we did" a feminine voice said and they looked up to see a pretty women, standing at the curtain looking at them. She had straight dark red hair to her chin surrounding a creamy face with perfect features, she had high cheekbones and eyes that were a mixture of green and blue, she was tall at about 5 foot 8 and slim, with a great figure. All four mice looked at her then at the same time said

"JOSETTE!!!!" she nodded and smiled at them though the smile disappeared almost immediately

"Ah I'm touched you remember me" they looked at her worried face and Modo spoke to his best friend and former lover.

"Josy what has happened here, are you alright?" she smiled sadly at him

"Oh Guys you could not of come at a worse time" she said mournfully "I've come to get you and we are gonna explain everything, Charley is already waiting and her kids are here. They came this morning"

"All of them?" Throttle asked and she nodded

"All 7 of them and they are already fighting and helping us" she said with a smile

"Yeah we have something to ask of you..." Stoker said and she smiled

"Yeah sure just wait until we get there alright then you can ask" he nodded and sighed "I'll leave you to freshen up and redo your hair etc and I'll wait outside don't be long we don't really have any time to waste here" she again flashed her sad smile then she turned and left the room swiftly, the mice stared at each other

"I don't like this" Vinnie said looking at each of his Bros in turn "I have another one of my bad feelings" the others nodded, They quickly brushed their hair which they realised needed it quite badly and washed their face drying them and cleaned their teeth then they left the room, Throttle looked round taking the clean ward in and smiled at Elspeth who smiled back as she entered another cubicle while Vinnie glared at a red head with green eyes who glared back at him, they left the room to see Josette leaning against the wall reading a piece of paper while a man in uniform chatted to her they were obviously mates since what he said was making Josette laugh. As the door shut behind them, both Josette and the man looked up at them

"Good you're ready" she said and stood up straight handing the piece of paper back to the man with a smile "Guys" she said with a smile in their direction "This is Rob, he's one of our best mechanics" the man was about 30 and tall and slim, He had short dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes he looked fresh and enthusiastic

"Hey" he said "I've just been hearing all about you I knew you were mice but..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the 4 6 foot plus mice and they saw him swallow slightly before he looked up at them with an infectious smile. "You were very lucky that it was Nick and the others who found you and not someone else, or you would be dead by now" he smiled again and gave a small shrug "It was even more amazing that Nick helped you, normally it's Jamie who jumps into things without thinking..." he stopped again "Ah well it don't matter anymore" they nodded and smiled back "By the way we fixed your bikes they were a bit of a mess, well they were actually a big mess, it looked like you had been in a big fight since there were laser burns and dents on the bikes, it's amazing that they were able to be savaged and rebuilt and we even added some of our own technology to them since it seemed the technology on your bike was behind ours, they are quite simply super bikes now if I do so say so myself" Josette looked at him

"Yeah that's because you were working on them" she said teasingly as she gave him a gentle shove and he grinned

"What did you do to them apart from that? What technology?" Vinnie asked and Rob shrugged and looked at him, then at the piece of paper

"Improved the navigation system, and upgraded the weaponry, gave you a defence system..." he replied with a shrug

"Defence system?" Throttle asked and Rob nodded

"Yeah I invented this with the help of Adrian. What it is if you get attacked straight away a high tech shielding system comes on straight away and the bike automatically counters" his eyes glowed as he described it to them

"Sounds really cool" Vinnie said

"They are and we even repainted the bikes and polished them, they are as good as new, a crew was working all night on them" he said as he yawned "Including me, I was working on that beautiful black bike, it has to be one of the best behaved bikes I have seen in a long time. A right proper Lady" Throttle smiled at this and Rob noticed it "Oh your bike?" he asked and Throttle nodded "What's it called?" Throttle smiled

"She's called Lady," he said and Rob laughed 

"That's what Nick has been calling it, he said it looked like a lady, Adrian has been calling the blue bike Little Darlin' while Jamie has been calling the red bike Sweetheart those boys" he smiled again and shook his head

"But how did you get near our bikes they're AI they wouldn't let you" Rob looked at Modo as he said that and frowned

"Wouldn't let us..." he repeated in confusion "Why not," he said finally

"Cause they're AI" Stoker said and Rob looked even more confused "You know artificial intelligence ring any bells?" Stoker said

"Of course I know what it means man, I haven't been working on them for 9 years for nothing but just to let you know so are our bikes" he said gently and they looked at him in shock, the realisation hitting them

"But how..." Throttle began, it was his turn to be confused but Rob interrupted

"Josette and Adrian designed them that boy has some skills. If only he didn't keep running off with Nick and Jamie and doing all that fighting then I could really make something of him" he said to himself and shook his head as he realised that he was going off the subject, "that's also why Josette is in charge of that section" he said and when he saw their blank faces he frowned "You didn't know that?" he said and they shook their heads at him. He shrugged "Ohhh.... I see.... Anyway I have to go there's plenty more bikes to fix I need to go and see that new worker Charley Martin or something, she has some new ideas or something see ya all around" and with that he gave them another smile and walked off whistling to himself. Throttle looked after him

"Poor man he won't last a second in the war, shame cause he seemed really nice" he said and the other nodded, Josette gave then a funny look and said

"Then tell me how he's survived 9 years then?" she asked and they stared at her

"9 years..." Vinnie said and Josette shook her head,

"You really have been gone alone time" she shook her head "Come on let's go we've wasted enough time here" she led them through a maze of corridors smiling at the people who said hi to her and replying as she walked till she reached a room, she entered it and motioned them to follow as well which they did

"Hiya Guys I knew it was you 4 when Nick and that lot came to report 4 mice were injured after being in a fight with some Plutikians. Just can't keep out of trouble can you, how are you all?" a voice said and they turned to their right and saw a very pretty women, she was about 30 and about 5 foot 3 and slim with a great figure, she had soft black hair that was wavy and tied up at the moment, her face was small, with perfect features and a perfect bone structure, while her eyes changed colour every second, her smile was big and welcoming as she looked at them

"TANSY!!!!" they all said together "You're alive" she nodded and smiled

"Obviously" she replied dryly, her smile growing to a grin

"Alright I'm so glad you 4 are here I thought you might of died in the big final battle or something" a different voice said and they turned to another women, This one was about 5 foot 7 and slim, she had long blond hair that was also tied up and Smokey grey eyes set in a creamy face that had perfect features and high cheekbones she also had a good figure

"STELLA!!!!" they all said and Throttle went on to say

"Stella you look well" and they all grinned at each other

"So do you all of you" she said with a smile then her face grew serious "Well we might as well give you the low down we've already told Charley-Girl and She in Daybreak at the minute working on fixing the bikes probably talking to Rob now" she laughed "I can see his face at her ideas he's gonna be nearly dancing with joy her idea was actually a really good one" she looked thoughtful

"She is? What's Daybreak?" Vinnie replied and Tansy nodded

"Think of it Babe this is her home too, we are all fighting for Earth just like you are all fighting for Mars" Vinnie nodded slightly

"Well you all left 20 or 19 years ago as you know to do your final battle" Stella said and they nodded "You of course know about your kids so we can skip that bit" she said with a smile at them, which faded as she saw their expressions

"Huh Kids??? what are you talking about Stella? I have Kids but they're on Mars" Throttle said and the 3 girls frowned at him

"Didn't you get our messages that we sent to you?" Tansy asked slowly and the 3 shook their head "Oh....I see....that would explain alot then" she stopped and looked at the other 2 in a long look, then they all looked at the around, Tansy at the floor, Josette at the door and Stella at the ceiling

"Well..." Josette said slowly bringing her gaze back to them, "You know at one time we were all lovers...No...I mean..." she stopped and looked frantically round

"At one time I was Throttle's lover, Josette's was Modo's and Tansy was Vinnie's you remember that time?" Stella said and they nodded

"Well we were all pregnant when you left, Stella was 5 months, Josette was 3 months and I was a month" Tansy said as she saw the boys jaws crash open "Of course as fate would have it we didn't find out till 2 days after you had gone" she shook her head at the irony of it all "As soon as we knew we sent 3 messages out to Mars addressed to you telling you about it didn't you get them?" she asked "Didn't even hear about them?"

"No" Throttle said slowly "I mean if I had..." he left it unsaid. It didn't need to be, if he had knew then he would of been there "What...What are they called?" he asked and Stella answered, looking at him

"Our kids are called Nick and Saph well there actual full names are Nicholas Charles and Sapphire Ayesha" she said looking at past Throttle at nothing

"My kids were called Adrian Richard and Jasmine Rose" Josette said

"And mine were called Jamie and Cat and there full names are James Lewis and Catina Amethyst " Tansy said "They are all 19 now except Nick and Saph"

"Adrian, Nick and Jamie, Jamie is shortened from James" Stoker muttered then he clicked his fingers "Those names they were the ones who saved us 2 night ago and isn't that Adrian the boy who Rob kept on mentioning?" he said looking at the 3 girls, Josette nodded

"Yeah you were really lucky, anyone else would of been killed" she said "And that is Adrian, he is really clever at that, the 3 spent all night fixing your bikes they wouldn't even rest" she gave a small smile as she thought of something

"So why weren't they? killed I mean, in rescuing us?" Throttle asked and Stella answered, looking back at him with a small smile

"They are special, really special," she said vaguely

"I wondered why they had your voices man" Stoker said "Now I know and that's what they meant when they weren't human, they are half human and half Martian I've never heard of that happening before" he said

"Yeah well they aren't mice, but they have their Dad's voices, basics looks and basic Personalities" Josette said with a smile "That's why Adrian is such a sweetie-pie and really considerate and stuff"

"And it's also why Nick is such a hit with the ladies and the boys leader and the deep sensitive one" Stella added

"And why Jamie is simply a wild man, It's amazing he's married actually" Tansy finished as she looked thoughtful

"Wonder what they would do if they found out that we were their fathers" Vinnie said looking at Throttle and Modo who sighed "They would probably freak out completely" the others nodded. They could see that clearly

"Oh they already know" Tansy said cheerfully "We told them all as soon as we knew it was you actually that's why they spent all night up and fixing your bikes and improving them, because they knew it was their father's bike, that what the three are like and as for being half mouse they knew since they were about 5 so they are used to it that's why they are so protective of mice and why they reacted so violently when they knew what those Plutkians wanted" she said "While I remember do you know that you are a grandfather?" she asked and they stared at her

"Grandfathers?" they repeated and Tansy giggled at their faces

"We're getting off the subject here" Stella said and they nodded

"Yeah what exactly happened to this place? I mean earth it used to be..." Vinnie asked , shrugging as he struggled for the words

" Beautiful..." Tansy said sadly "It happened 10 years ago when I was 26 years old" Tansy said thoughtfully "Jamie and Catina were 9 years old and were sitting watching a biking race on T.V and Jamie was swearing that he was gonna ride a bike in a race and Cat was laughing at him they were always close they still are even after all this time. I was waiting for my husband to come in from work and keeping a close eye on my other kids I had 14 others"

"6" Vinnie repeated his voice heavy with amazement at everything that was happening to them "What were they called?" he asked and she shrugged but replied

" It's not important but I had, 5 year old sons called, Joshua, Jed, and Jay, and Ari and Elspeth"

"Elspeth" Throttle repeated thoughtfully "does she have blond hair and violet eyes?" he asked and Tansy nodded bringing surprised eyes to his "She treated me at the hospital" Tansy nodded

"Yeah I know" she finished "then it happened" she shook her head

"I still remember it well it happened on August the 13th the day before Adrian's tenth birthday, it was a beautiful evening still warm and everything. I was feeding my son Chris at the time he was one year old and Adrian was asking me if he could have a motorbike he was describing the kind he wanted and showing me pictures the works when that boy set his mind to something he does it. I had 4 kids at the time Adrian and Jasmine were 9, then my second son Steve was 3 years old, he was in the living room watching T.V and singing along and stuff to the program and Jasmine was colouring in at the table and a course I was feeding Chris so he was in his high chair, well he was feeding himself I was just keeping an eye on him" she amended

"Then it happened I was actually outside when it happened it's amazing we all actually survived, Nick was begging to go and see Adrian and Jamie because he wanted to see his Bros and Saph was asking the same thing except she was asking to see Cat and Jasmine they are just as close as the boys are. My other son Justin was five at the time and he was mucking about, throwing leaves around you know being a small boy. Lena was 3 and in the pushchair, playing with a doll with Mandy who was 1 if I remember rightly Mandy was sleeping at the time, All of a sudden Fireballs bombarded the Earth, we were cover by dirt so I ran for cover in the hollow of a huge tree and began praying as I watched the Plutkians beamed down and began slaughtering people I mean these were people I had just passed in the street, I had just been talking to one of them, I actually was holding Nick down because he wanted to kill them all, that was when his hate started. You can't even imagine how that felt to actually hold your boy down, I suppose he gets that from the father, he wanted to defend those people he said it was unfair and they never hurt anyone everytime he said those words he hated the Plutikians more, he lost his childhood that day and that's one of the reasons I hate them so much" her fist clenched as the memories danced in front of her eyes

"Many innocent and good people died that day we called it Bloody Tuesday because about 3 thousand people died, including our grandparents. I went outside to investigate and I was met by a sea of blood" Tansy said eyes wide with memories "And dead bodies it was horrible these bodies had been completely cut to pieces , I had told my kids to stay inside, but when I turned round I saw Jamie standing there staring I have never seen so much hate in a child's eyes then that of my sons, he didn't say a word but I had to pick him up and forcibly drag him in side, I think he wanted to stay out side because the people were fuelling his hate. He was never the same child after that and he still isn't, he does suicide stunts and missions to get those images out of his head but he also kills because of them, kills because of what they did to those people what they did to him they destroyed my Jamie, he was just an innocent little child" Tansy said shaking her head and biting her lip as tears swelled in her eyes

"Adrian was the same" Josette said "he was completely silent watching the blood and looking into the eyes of the dead people he knew some of them and he was telling me who they were, he even bent down and closed a few eyes, then he stood up and looked at me dead in the eyes and said don't worry mum, me, Nick and Jamie we'll make them suffer for what they did to us. We won't let them get away with all of this, I even remember him throwing his arm out to show the sea of dead people. Now I don't know about you but to me that is not a thing a child of 9 says to his mother he became withdrawn after that he didn't want to do anything except get revenge none of the 3 did they were lost, lost to the need of revenge and what's more is 2 small children of 9 and a child who was barely 10 gave themselves willingly over to that need because they had seen too much to be who they used to be. From that day on the 3 would disappear, we didn't haven't time to really notice because we had just established this place and were getting it off of the ground, the next thing I know they have bikes, really powerful bikes that Adrian had designed, they made their bikes if their own hands, and weapons which Nick made and designed and they had turned into the most powerful people I have seen I don't know how they did it or what they are capable of. All I know is that Plutkians fear them calling them the bringers of death. and all I know is that they don't care about it, it's scary and it's because of that fateful day that we basically lost our small boys and gained them instead not that I'm complaining don't get me wrong I love my Adrian more then anything and he knows it, He told me the reason the 3 of them fight is not because of revenge but more the need to protect their families no matter what" she shrugged and a tear went down her cheek but she rubbed it away.

"Each day they grow more powerful and more deadly fuelled by a hate which runs deeper then any of us know" Stella stopped and sighed "and there is nothing we can do. I don't even know if I would stop them even if I could, the hate is bad but what they are doing is good, they are only 19 apparently they all first killed when they were only 9, they have been killing for 10 years some childhood huh, always wondering whether you are going to die, how many Plutikians you've killed, If your friends and family will be alive when you come back..." she said sadly 

"So we set up Phoenix downs, to try to stop this but also to give innocent people a chance of surviving in this hell, though for short we are known as Pheonixs, there are other resistance groups but they have been targeted badly so many of them join us, There are around 2 million of us perhaps more, many have family, if people fight with us then they stay in the compound and so do their family regardless of the number. It's too dangerous for people to be out nowadays"

"Any number" Throttle said and they nodded looking at him

"Put it this way Tansy has 39 kids" they looked at her and she looked up at them defensively as she caught their looks

"What!" she demanded "It's not my fault me were Justin are compatible" she said with a toss of her head

"Look" Stoker said suddenly "Us Mice are in big trouble out of our whole population only 2000 odd still live, us 4 all have wives and kids to think of what I want to ask, is can we please join you, I know it's a lot to ask but Mars is...Well we have lost Mars" he said and sat back and the sisters looked at each other.

"Yes" they said

"Now I know it may come as a surprise but we...Yes" Stoker said and they nodded "We'll take you to the transporter and get your families how many in each family?" Tansy asked

"5" Stoker said, Tansy wrote that down 

"names" she asked seriously

"Erm...Ike he's 13, Lucian is 12, Pierce is 11 and then twin at 9 called Raven and Roseclear" she wrote them down and turned black eyes on Throttle

"5" he replied promptly "Adam is 17, Jade and Amber are 13, Preston is 11 and Stephanie is 5" she nodded

"Modo" Josette said

"8 Max and Morgan are 17, Denzil is 15, Jez is 13, Rider and Lucas are 11 and Kitty and Aurora are 5"

"Vinnie your go" Tansy said 

"I have 16 kids" he said "Zane and Cole are 17, Ash is 15, Thierry is 13, Morgead is 11, Rowan, Kestrel, Nissa, Iliana and Misty are 9, Hugo, Stacy, Marcus, Marigold and Maria are 7 and Nicole is 5" he said and she nodded

"Good" Tansy said "are you positive you wanna join? because once you say yes that's it you have to follow the rules and take an oath, one you can not back out of even if you perhaps wanted to" she said and they nodded

"we have nothing left to do" Throttle said sadly

"Right here's the details on the war. It has been blazing for 10 years and put it this way no-one in this room has clean hands" Stella said

"what do you mean?" Modo said

"Meaning" Josette said gently "That everyone has killed someone, perhaps in defence more likely in cold blood it doesn't matter, last time I checked I killed about 4 hundred and 15 Plutkians and I didn't care, Stella's about killed 9 hundred and 11 and Tansy's killed about 7 hundred and 13, but they have squads of 3000 at a time, we have taken apart a squadron before but more come, we've estimated that their is about 6 million Plutkians on Earth but there could be more. But we still haven't made much ground against them"

"Neither have they though" Tansy said leaning forward and looking them all dead in the eyes with eyes that were cold and ruthless, so unlike her eyes that they knew 19 to 20 years ago that were soft and full of fun and laughter "We haven't let them" then her eyes took on a look of frustration "We seem to be stuck in a never ending game they attack, we defend, we attack and they defend, neither team is gaining ground but neither team is willing to surrender, we've got this far and we are not gonna stop now" Tansy said slamming her hand on the table and making them all jump

"Your kids have been fighting in this war since they are 12 and between them they have killed about 2 million Plutkians probably more if we are honest. They are ruthless and precise they will not back down no matter the odds nothing scares them any more and being perfectly honest they will probably win this battle for us, at the time we tried to stop them saying that they should wait till 16." Tansy stopped as Stella interrupted her 

"At the age of 16 regardless of gender or species the person must join in and be trained to kill without feeling it's a hard lesson we teach but it is a lesson that has saved many of our men, that's the rule we wish we didn't have to teach it but we do we chose the age of 16 because on Earth that has always been the age that people have been allowed to join the army, this however means that" she looked at the list "Adam, Max, Morgan, Zane and Cole must fight, they can join the scientific teams or hospital teams or any other team for that matter but join they must we find that most girls join the medical and research teams, while the boys choose the fighting and mechanics part"

"Then why is Elspeth in the hospital unit" Throttle said in a hard voice, and the girls looked up at him and at the tone he used "She is 13, shouldn't she be out playing" Tansy's face became hard and deadly looking

"Out playing, where in the streets where she would die, Our kids are the exception for them the age is 13" she said turning away

"Why?" Vinnie asked

"Because they are special in ways you can't even begin to understand" Tansy said coldly turning back to them and the look in her eyes spoke of great power

"But how?" Stoker said

"Because we are special" Josette said quietly "I'll show you" she said but Tansy stood up and made a movement with her hand

"No I will" she said and Josette shrugged "Moved away from the table" she said and they complied, Tansy lifted up her index finger and a flame ignited but it was green and purple and black instead of the usual colour then she pointed it at the table, a beam extended and went into the table, the table then exploded into a thousand pieces, Tansy dropped her finger, she hadn't even moved "That's why and that was without even trying that's like 1% of my power" she said then Josette stood up and clicked her fingers and a new table appeared 

"Anyway so your sons were fighting at 12 that's the age they started fighting fully, and when we tried to stop them, they said that they were not going to sit around and do nothing when they knew they could help, they wanted revenge and they got it, they are feared by Plutkians I have seen a squadron all 3000 run when they have seen the 3 approach. I guess it's in their blood to fight and to survive and also their hurt at their childhood has made them fight because they've basically known nothing but fighting, We tried our best and I know that they do love us but..." Josette said with a shrug

"But it wasn't just your boys who joined at 12 your daughters did as well, Saph joined the research team"

"Research team?" Throttle said and Stella nodded "What's that then?" Throttle asked and Stella pushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"It's exactly what it sound they research, Whatever people ask them if the Plutikians have a new weapon then they will research it and find out about it. But Saph also does the one job no-one else wanted to do"

"What's that?" Stoker said

"She research the dead, find out what family they have, what they died of, it's horrible and has completely desensitised that part of her but she wanted to do it so she could help other people"

"Jasmine, is in charge of the intelligence section, she works out the battle plans with a team and stuff like that" Josette said looking at her hands

"And Cat is basically in charge of the medical section, she's really good and clever at it" Tansy said proudly "That's how they have been helping"

"Man" Vinnie said "This brings back so many memories I remember it was like this on Mars and we were fighting and everything" he said and they nodded

"So what are we gonna do? do you have any plans?" Stoker asked, as memories of when he was in charge of the Freedom fighters flooded him though he knew that he still was, when the door opened and 3 boys entered they looked hungry and tired but very dangerous still

"Oh Nick you're just in time to meet your father" Stella said and the three turned to look at their sons for the first time and froze, they were...scared. Nick was in the middle and was tall at about 6 foot 8 perhaps 9 and slim though he was covered in muscles, He had short Tanned hair the colour of Throttle's fur that was short in the back but long in the fringe, His eyes were Smokey grey like his mothers and shadowed, Josette's son was tall at 6 foot 10 odd and slim with muscles he was tanned and had short black hair and dark endless brown eyes that not even the light could penetrate, he was on Nick's left, Jamie was on the right in a stance that they had seen Vinnie in countless of times, Jamie was about 6 foot 7 and slim with muscles, his hair was the colour of pure gold and short, his eyes were a strange mixture of colours, a mixture of gold, red, green and violet then they realised as the yes turned green that they were like his mothers in the way they changes colour, the whole group spelled danger and struck fear into anyone, it wasn't there looks that did it, it was the power they carried round with them as some sort of shield or barrier they radiated power but it could also be down to the look in their eyes, the look of people who knew to much and had seen to much in their lifetime.

"So you are my Dad" Nick said with a hard look at him as he analysed him then the look relaxed and they realised they had been excepted

"Hey" all 3 mice said and the boys stared at them and then smiled

"Hi" Jamie said finally, with a smile at them 

"Mum" Nick said turning to his mother "We've finished our rounds" he said

"Hmmm...Babe you're covered in blood all 3 of you are" she said, as she looked at them, their clothes were covered, even their hair was covered with blood 

"Oh Aunt Stella what do you expect it's war you know us we see a Plutkian we kill it on sight" Jamie said, with a shrug and a charming grin, she tried to make her expression hard but failed and instead grinned back

"And we saw a lot of Plutkians today" Adrian said with a grin as he looked at his mum who shook her head at him while hi-fiving Jamie while Nick grinned and tried to look innocent

"Sweetheart" Tansy said to Jamie who looked at her and they saw his expression becoming tender telling them how much his mum meant to him

"Yeah" was all he said and she turned to him with her own sweet smile 

"Can you show these 4 round introduce them to people, they're fighting with us now, so we want them to feel welcome okay" she said

"So make sure they go to the transporter ray as well since they have kids some of them only being about 5 years old" Stella said and Jamie nodded and grinned but stayed silent, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his Bros who were smiling back at him

"Ready" Nick said and they nodded standing up "Then lets go" and he led them out of the room and into their way of life.

****


	2. A slight insight

Hopes for the future

By Hannio

Chapter 2

A little insight

DISCLAIMER: _Well I don't own the biker mice ( including Stoker) or Charley they belong to the creator... but I own all the other characters in the chapter and the plot they are mine from my mind so... that's it._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Right here's chapter 2, it's been written for 2 whole years but I was nervous about putting it up. I must be honest this story mainly focuses on Nick, Adrian and Jamie, the Biker mice was through it continually and so on but they are older and wiser (Well except Vinnie but can any of you see him becoming sensible?) so this will account for the OOC. It's set around about 22 years in the future from the series so I hope you enjoy the chapter This story is gonna share similarities with the truth of sword series by Terry Goodkind, but it's just terminology and so forth and DBZ as well but you'll understand that later on so I don't own the idea of that, I've just used it in a different context. Just don't sue me. Anyway I'll go away and leave you to it now._

The 3 boys walked together with the mice trailing behind, the bond the boys had was clear to their fathers it was the same bond they shared with each other only they didn't have that power that they had. They were in complete silence though around them was the chatter of other people going off to do their own business. Throttle and the others noticed that when people saw the 3 boys, they threw themselves out of the way though they still smiled and said hello to them, these 3 were a source to be reckoned with and everyone knew it so they didn't want to do anything to make them angry. Suddenly Nick stopped making the mice break suddenly and only manage to stop bumping into them, they followed the gaze and smiles of the 3 boys to see a small girl who was wearing a dark green jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans while she had white trainers on her small feet, she had shoulder length gold hair that was straight and Smokey grey eyes that were like Nick's and Steph's set in an oval face with creamy skin and high cheekbones, As he stopped in front of her, she looked up from where she sat on the floor and smiled at him and they saw Nick smile back, his eyes twinkling

"Hey Tamsin" he said and she grinned up at him

"Hey Nick" she replied, he bent down so he was crouched and face to face with her, she looked back at him, with serious eyes and a sweet smile

"What's wrong Little One? Where are you meant to be?" his voice was very gentle and the mice stared at him they didn't think he was capable of being gentle but they had the feeling that they didn't know anything about the 3 boys in front of them

"I'm lost, I'm meant to be in First aid and now I'm gonna get in trouble because...because I was late last week as well, I just can't find my way round at all" a tear ran down her face and Nick watched her, then he wiped it away

"Ahhhh don't worry Babe" he said his voice was soft and persuasive and she looked up at him "I'll take you" he said, she looked up and threw herself at him

"Thank you so much Nick" she said and he smiled and picked her up

"Hey what are big brothers for" he said and she hugged him" I'll tell you what Babe, every Thursday and Saturday I'll take you to first aid so you won't be late okay and if I can't do it then I'll get Justin to do it okay" he said and she looked at him hopefully

"You promise?" she said

"Cross my heart" he replied and she hugged him even more. He got up her still in his arms and smiled at the others and carried on walking though not in the same direction as he had been, instead of turning right he turned left and carried on till he reached a class, he knocked and walked in, a teacher of about 23 looked up at him

"I'm sorry Ma'am" he said innocently flashing her his best smile "Tamsin was just helping me do something I'm sorry she is late" he smiled at her again and she nodded and Adrian and Jamie began to crack up as they saw her melt at his smile as she smiled back, Nick's smile remained with difficulty

"Alright then Nick just make sure it doesn't happen again" he nodded and ruffled up Tamsin hair affectionately

"See ya Sis" he said

"Bye" she called after him as he shut the door, he joined in with his Bros as they cracked up then cast the mice a look that was full of laughter and that invited them to join in then said in his smooth voice

"Sorry about that I couldn't let my sister get in trouble if I could help it and I couldn't resist playing up to that woman, come on" he said and turned away

"that was your sister?" Stoker said and he nodded

"Yeah" he said shortly then spoke again his voice warmer "She's called Tamsin she's 9" he turned to the other 2 and his voice became even more warmer" "that's the first time I have seen her without Felicity and Catherine" he said and the other 2 nodded

"I actually spoke to Felicity last night" Adrian said as they turned into another corridor he stopped as he waved to a boy and a girl then carried on "She's not doing first aid she said it wasn't for her and she wanted to be able to use her hands and build stuff she wants to be like Rob and me, She's began training to be a mechanic last week cause it was her birthday and you know that training begin at 9" they nodded

"9" Vinnie said and Jamie turned to him

"Yeah" he said then hesitated "Why...do you have any children 9 or above?" he asked and Vinnie nodded at him

"Yeah 10 kids" he replied and Jamie's face became unreadable then he shrugged

"Oh...What are they called?" he asked

"Zane, Cole, Ash, Thierry, Morgead, Rowan, Kestrel, Nissa, Iliana and Misty" he said then Nick spoke

"Well they'll all be in training unless they are above 16 then they will be full time fighters or helpers" he said and Vinnie looked down at the floor then back up at them

"Anyway, she wants to be a mechanic, and she was deadly serious, and get this Rob is training her and I have to as well, though I have no idea how she's gonna react to her big Brother training her. I can imagine her look of horror now" Adrian said with a laugh and they looked at him

"Good for Felicity" Nick said "what about Catherine?" he asked and Jamie smiled

"She's just started research today" he said "And she is so excited I think Saph is training her, we made a deal and we have to keep to it" they smiled

"What deal?" Nick said frowning

"Oh she has to train Catherine in Research and I have to train Tamsin part time in medicine I've already had your sister for about 20 lessons didn't she tell you yet Bro?" he asked and Nick shook his head

"Cheers Bro I appreciate it" he said and Jamie shrugged

"What are Bro's for, Tammy is already really good"

"Tammy?" Nick said and Jamie shrugged

"Hey she told me to call her that what am I meant to do say no" he said "I hope Catherine does alright?" he said

"Cool she'll be good at that you have no problems about that," Adrian said and Jamie nodded. Nick turned to the mice and smiled suddenly at them

"Do you want to know about the compound?" he asked "Since of course you are gonna be living here" they smiled at the tone of his voice. It was half-serious, half-excited

"Go on then" Throttle said and Nick turned and walked on with the other 2 next to him, then he began to speak.

"There are 8 separate compounds at Phoenix Downs" he said, turning round then slowing his pace the other 2 matched him "You know one, the hospital is the second smallest compound"

"But it was huge" Vinnie said and Nick smiled

"We know. That whole area is called Hope Dawns Compound and it's where the hospital and medical rooms and also the councousling rooms are and also where Aunt Tansy is situated, My Aunt is head of the medical team and faculties she does about 5 or more operations a day" he said proudly "The bit we are heading to is called Circle Daybreak it's the mechanic section, but's called Daybreak for short. It's where you friend is you know Charley-girl" he said

"Good" Throttle said and Nick turned round and smirked at him In a way the mice didn't understand

"The living quarters is called Blaze Point" Jamie said "We all have apartments there you have to share with people unless you're married then you have one between you" he smiled

"Who do you share with Jamie?" Vinnie asked and Jamie looked round with a grin and chuckled

"I live with my wife and four babies" he said and Vinnie's mouth fell open

"I'm a granddad" he said and Jamie stopped and looked at him seriously, then grinned at him

"Guess you are, wanna know what they are called?" he asked and Vinnie nodded

"Go on then" he said Jamie began

"My beautiful wife is called Melissa and my twins are 2 years old and are called Stuart and Juliet, my other twins are called Patrick and Matthew they are one years old and Mel is expecting another set of twins in January" he said "You'll all have to come round and meet them, you can come to night that's when Charley-Girl is coming" he grinned

"Hey I didn't know you had spoken to her" Adrian said "What is she like?" he asked and Jamie shrugged

"Seemed nice enough she was fixing my bike for me, man if I weren't married I'd probably play for her" he said and Nick and Adrian screamed with laughter, Jamie grinned at them and chuckled

"Man you're weird Bro" Nick said pushing him, "she's old enough to be your mother" and cracked up all over again, the mice couldn't help but laugh as well

"You are twisted little Bro" Adrian added and they all smiled at each other.

"Are you both married?" Modo asked and they nodded

"Yeah I'm married to Libby and I have twin as well who are a 2 year and 5 months they're called Sean and Keren and a year old child called Robbie and she's pregnant with twins due in December" Nick said "all 4 are so cute" he said

"I'm married to Abby and my twins are called Lee and Annette and are 2 or so, I have triplets at one called, Warren, Tyrone and Winnie and Abby's pregnant with triplets again due in November in 4 months" Adrian said and smiled at them.

"JAMIE!!!!!" a voice yelled and Jamie's head came up from where he was showing Vinnie a picture of his kids "Just the boy I wanted" they looked up to see a girl running up her face glowing, she bent over as she arrived and took in some deep breaths

"What's up" he asked suspiciously after rubbing her back, they all looked down to see a girl of about 13 with dark brown hair that was long and tied up and dark twinkling blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes.

"Can I ask you a big favour?" she asked sweetly and the eyes of Jamie narrowed as he looked at her, he folded his arms

"Depends what it is?" he said and she came straight up to him and looked seriously up into his eyes

"I need you to take me someway, I need to get something very important" Jamie grinned at her

"That's no problem Sis where do you want to go?" he asked and she looked up to him her face still not convinced

"To hell's pass" she said quietly the smile left Jamie's face and he looked at her, his face completely serious

"No" he said flatly

"Jamie..." she said

"NO" he yelled and she looked at him, other people glanced at him then hurried on they didn't want to be around in case he blew "I will not take my baby sister to a place where better fighters then me have died, It's too dangerous I will not do it" she looked up at him, hurt and anger on her face

"Then I'll find someone who will" she yelled back at him, she didn't care if he was important all he was to her was her big brother, and turned round and walked off, Jamie's eyes widened as she said that and he looked after her

"BECKY" he yelled after her in a tone that told her not to ignore him. she slowed down her pace and looked back blue eyes angry, Jamie looked down defeated

"I'll go" he said and she smiled at him, but it looked more of a relived smile then anything else

"Good when do we leave?" she asked and he gave her a look that withered her and made her take a small step back a memory of who he was suddenly coming to her mind

"You're not coming, You're gonna tell me where it is and what it is and I will get it for you, if you follow me then it's off and I'll make sure no one takes you there and you know I can do it" he threatened and she nodded slowly she knew all too well what he could do if he put his mind to it

"Fair enough" she said and he looked at her

"What is it?" he asked and she whispered it to him and he nodded, his eyes widening he looked at her "You left that?" he said and she nodded slowly, he shrugged and spoke again "Where is it?" he asked and she answered

"In my bedroom, in the jewelly box" he nodded he knew where it was

"All right I'll go just don't tell mum alright, she would be likely to kill me then we would both be in big trouble" she nodded a small smile on her face and gave him a long hug, which he returned by stroking her hair for a second 

"I knew I could count on you big Bro" he nodded and kissed the top of her head then gently pushed her away, she gave him a long look then ran off Jamie watched her disappear then went to walk pass them all when Nick grabbed his wrist

"Jamie don't be a fool you know how dangerous that place is, I won't let you go I can't let you go. You said it yourself it's too dangerous" he said and Jamie looked in his Bro's eyes then down at his hand on his wrist then back up to his Bro's face

"How do you plan to stop me Nick" he asked pleasantly but with a dangerous under current to it and Nick's hand slackened enough for Jamie to pull his arm out, then he went to walk off. Nick spun round and grabbed his upper arm this time

"Jamie I'm begging you as my best friend and my Cousin don't go, I don't want you to die" Jamie looked back and a smile came to his face

"I have to Bro" he said "I'll be back before you know it, trust me I can look after myself" he smiled and winked at them, then he walked off, shaking off the hand as he went and Nick looked at the floor in thought, he knew what he had to do he just didn't know how his Bro would react to it, then again he didn't care either he felt a hand on his arm waking him up from his thoughts

"Bro" Adrian said "Let's go or we'll lose sight of him, he has already got a headstart while you were daydreaming" Nick looked up at him and nodded then they walked off in the direction that Jamie had gone in

"Where you going?" Vinnie called out after them, as the 4 hurried off after them. The 2 didn't stop but answered over their shoulders

"To Hells pass, there is no way on this Earth that my Bro is going there by himself. He'll get himself killed" Nick said, Adrian gave him a look as if to say that Jamie wouldn't but Nick shook his head at him. Vinnie nodded

"I'm coming" he said and the two boys stopped in their tracks and turned round and looked at the white mouse, Vinnie stared back, his gaze determined

"Why?" Adrian said finally and Vinnie looked at them dead in the eyes

"Because he is my son" was all he said and they nodded, they couldn't exactly argue with that fact even if they wanted to plus they didn't have time

"Alright then" Nick said and they moved, 10 minute later they were racing away ready to fight

******

Jamie rode on, his head full of thoughts, he still couldn't believe that he now had his Dad, he had always longed for the mysterious Vinnie as did his sister, his mother had always talked so fondly of him telling him and Cat what he looked like what he was and the adventures he had they had always been held in awe of the way he escaped so many deeds in his past with his 2 Bros Jamie had always longed to be like him and he had high expectations of him and he wasn't disappointed, he sighed and turned a C.D player on and began to listen to the music to try and distract his brain from remembering sights that he knew could only bring him pain. He became so involved in the music that he didn't hear the sound of bikes following or the eyes that watched him from the dark.

He reached their house and entered running up to see familiar sights from his youth before it was taken way from him, he ran into his sisters old room to see pictures of old boy bands and rubbish, he searched and found the things he wanted, he turned and went to run out when he stopped and went into a book placing about 14 big book in a rucksack he had, these were for his mother, only then did he run out and he knew the reason why, he didn't want to stay here any longer, his memories threatened to crush him, he ran out and froze at what he saw...

******

"This way" Nick said and they followed, they had to be travelling for about half an hour and Throttle and the others couldn't believe their bikes, they were faster, better looking, better equipped. They were gonna have to say a huge thank you when the time was right "This was their house before everything happened" Nick said again, they flew by old houses in the stage of disrepair and they suddenly flew round a corner and halted to a stop and stared in amazement and horror. Jamie was staring at a creature that was double his size, the monster skin was blistered and raw and oozed with puss, dark hair was on the head of it, They watched Jamie, as he stood staring it, his legs slightly apart in a cocky stance, his hands jammed into his jeans pocket with a backpack on his back, he didn't even seem a little bit anxious he even had a smile on his face as the wind blew his short gold hair around

"What the..." Throttle breathed in horror, as he gazed at the thing in front of Jamie who he counted as his Nephew

"Interesting" Adrian said leaning slightly forward and they all looked at him, Nick in an understanding way, all 4 mice shocked at his tone "It's been a long time since I've seen Jamie fight solo" he grinned and looked at the mice "You are in for a treat. Jamie has to be one of the best fighters I know and the scary thing is he isn't even a quarter of a way to his full potential" his gaze turned back to his Bro, Throttle glanced at Nick to see him sitting lazily on his bike a small smile on his face, as Throttle stared at him, he couldn't help but relate to him, it was obvious that Nick was the leader which brought his son lots of responsibility he wondered how much of a childhood he had, Nick feeling the gaze looked over and smiled at his Dad, Throttle looked in his eyes and he realised that his son really was like him, He knew that if something happened to Jamie he would be in there like a shot, Now Nick and Throttle turned back to the two in front each of them knowing that this couldn't be settled without spilling some blood. Jamie seemed unaware of his audience or if he did know that they were there he didn't say anything. He just stared at the monster calmly without even a slight bit of fear, he brought his hands out of his pocket and they saw the monster flinch but all Jamie did was bring his right hand through his hair brushing it out of the way, his hands dropped to his side, the mice stared at this the monster looked ready to either shit itself or kill Jamie and for some reason they didn't think it could even though it was double the size and looked 20 times stronger. Jamie sighed and looked at the ground then up at the monster again, his hand flipped out to the side in a gesture and he spoke in a carefree voice that showed no side of fear the mice couldn't understand it if that was them, they would already be fighting why was Jamie delaying so much?.

"What do you think Bros 5 minutes less?" Nick threw his head back and laughed in enjoyment a lampshade caught his hair and the earring in his left ear 

"3 minutes Bro if it's any more then I'll personally think that you have let your standard slip or else you've been fucking Melissa so much you've neglected training" then they saw Jamie grin, then he took the backpack of his shoulders and threw it at Nick who caught it, and held it without looking what was inside.

" What like you have with Libby?" he asked innocently "she's the pregnant one Bro you didn't exactly waste any time did ya?"

"Well you know how it goes" Nick replied still laughing, the sound filling the icy night, it was amazing how dark it had become, Jamie spoke again in a considering voice

"Should I or shouldn't I?" he asked and Adrian spoke gleefully

"Yeah do it Bro you know you want to, then we can go home have an couple a beers a few Hotdogs" he said and Jamie nodded then he became serious, changed his stance slightly, clenched his fists then threw back his head and gave an inhuman yell, the lamp above Nick's head broke leaving the place in complete darkness, the yells continued growing stronger and longer, the earth shook and huge parts of the ground rose in the air, the 2 boys and 4 mice were thrown off their bikes and to the ground the ground around them was splitting, then the rumbling stopped all of a sudden and the rocks and trees and abandoned cars came crashing down they covered their heads as the dirt came down on them, they looked up finally when complete silence had descended the mice stared in a mixture of amazement and horror at what they saw they blindly copied the boys and picked up their bikes and sat on them still staring, they had seen many things since they had arrived back on Earth but this had to be one of the strangest they almost wished that they could of stayed home but at the same time the feeling of excitement was stirring through them at what was happening here.

"What..." Modo breathed as he stared, he exchanged a glance with his Bros at what they were seeing then looked back his single red eyes wide, Where Jamie had stood, there was a tall man, he was the same height as Jamie and the same build, the only difference was this boy had pure white hair the same colour as Vinnie's fur, his face was the same standard as Jamie's in expression but not in look. The man was beautiful in some terrifying and unnatural way, the man stood there his face was smiling in a way that struck fear in their hearts, Throttle glanced at Nick to see him staring with pleasure and fear at the man, the man slowly lifted up his hand, and the monsters breathing quickened but all the man did was rake his right hand through his white hair, around him was a bright white light that slowly turned golden. He stood there watching and waiting, then he glanced over at the mice and they saw the almost painful beauty on the face, the eyes twinkled but they couldn't see what colour they were, everything round him glowed golden including them and the monster which looked even more terrifying then he had in the dark, then the man smiled at them and winked at Vinnie before he turned back his face growing serious as he looked at the monster his arms limp at his side. They realised that he was waiting for the thing to make the first move or to say the first word, they had the feeling that he had no problem in waiting all night

"Who is that?" Vinnie said suddenly in a quiet voice that no matter broke the heavy silence He suddenly felt fine and knew instinctively that the white head man wouldn't hurt him or his Bros. Nick looked at him

"That is Jamie" he said and watched the jaws of the 4 mice drop open they glanced back at Nick to see him looking mildly surprised at them "Don't you know what we are?" he asked finally "Didn't mum and the Aunts tell you when you joined before we came in?" and they shook their heads and Nick's eyebrow rose

"Oh... Now that really is weird I would of thought that you would of been the first to know since you are my Dad and my Uncles" he appeared thoughtful then shrugged

"No what? what are you?" Stoker said his eyes glued on Jamie. They all looked to see Jamie watching them and listening to the conversation. He smiled at them and made a motion for them to carry on, Nick grinned at him and he grinned back, then Nick turned to them and took in a deep breath

"Jamie is the seeker" he said and the 4 mice gasped and stiffened. Everyone knew what the seeker was. "The seeker" Nick went onto say "is a power that the great Wizards of the past made to be the protector of the word. I don't know if you know about the Seeker so I'll give you the details. Nothing anywhere can beat the Seeker he is that powerful, only 3 things can control or guide the Seeker that we knew of" he said

"And they are?" Stoker asked, he had heard of the Seeker everyone had he just didn't know the details

"The Bringer of Death, The Bringer of Fire and the Bringer of Hope and Peace those are the only 3 that we knew off but we've found another one yesterday, Jamie spoke of them in his sleep, He called them the Lights of the Seeker, All we know is that there are more then 2 and that they guide him"

"Man" Vinnie said "Carry on"

"However the Seeker doesn't have magic the sword has magic but Jamie is the true Seeker and he has magic what sort of magic we are not sure of, I don't even think he does do you?" he called out and they looked over to Jamie to see him shaking his head "The Seeker is the most feared being in the universe and the chosen one is Jamie he was born with the gift"

"The seeker" Vinnie repeated "My son is the seeker" Adrian nodded

"That he is and the best Seeker ever, he is even mentioned in the Procphies from the beginning of time"

"Then what are you?" Modo asked looking at his son

"We'll just show you" came the reply and the air around them cackled and hiss then a light exploded around them. When it had cleared the mice stared, Where Adrian had been a man stood, he had short blood red hair and eyes that were a mixture of red, gold and orange the colour of fire that seemed alive, the cheekbones were high and the face was very handsome in an alive way, they could sense the fire burning in his blood as they stared at him he gave them a smile that made the eyes light up even further. Where Nick had been was a man who had pure black hair and eyes the same colour, the only colour in the eyes were two blue lightening bolts. His face was tanned and he was also handsome but in a deadly way, his looks like Adrian's and Jamie's were almost painful to look at but at the same time impossible to look away from. He had high cheekbone and a good bone structure, the eyes were the eyes of death and they knew it, something deep down stirred up in them, a power the 4 didn't know they possessed but they clamped it down.

"Who are you?" Throttle whispered and the black eyes looked at him, he stared closer in them and saw that little electricity was going down the lighting and he realised that the thunderbolts were real and moved about his eyes, crashing down to the bottom then disappearing and coming in a different place, the effect was scary but also beautiful

"Don't you know yet Dad?" he said and Throttle stared his eyes widening as realisation washed through him "Only 3 people can control the Seeker. The Bringer of Death" he pointed at himself and the others realised then they looked at Adrian

"And the Bringer of fire" the red head said " We don't actually control the Seeker we are his protection against the steel and he is our protection against the Magic. We swore our life to protect him as have others. Now watch" he pointed at Jamie and the mice turned to the Seeker and watched. They knew that they would never get a chance to see the Seeker fight again because of the people who were sworn to protect him wouldn't let him fight. They waiting in breathless anticipation

"Finally" the thing hissed, its breath making clouds in the clear air, the muscles were tense and ready for a battle. The Seeker stared at him completely unaffected by the harsh sounding voice. He waited "The seeker has come I have waited for this day, waited for my chance to kill and destroy you" The Seeker looked completely unfazed as a small smile curved his lips, he lifted his hand again and all eyes were drawn to it including the monsters, but all the Seeker did was bring it through his hair again, he brought it half way down and made a gesture with it a small wave in front of him his arm stretched out. The monster stared at him, waiting for The Seeker to speak

"Go on then" The Seeker said, his voice cold and deadly and it sent a chill down their spines. The thing hissed even more in it's fury and drew back his arms and sent a energy bolt at The Seeker, The Seeker watched it coming without even flinching or blinking his eyes then the bolt hit him. 

"Jamie" Vinnie shouted in agony The Bringer of Death looked at him and Vinnie looked at him back, watching the deadly eyes analysis him

"You honestly think that killed the Seeker" he said "Trust me Vinnie your son is made out of stronger stuff then that" Vinnie nodded and The Bringer of Death pointed back to the spot, the mice watched the air clear and saw The Seeker standing there not even marked however the expression on the Seekers face didn't exactly look happy he looked fairly angry

"Strike one." he remarked calmly The thing screamed in rage and in fear and tried again. This time with a stronger bolt, this time The Seeker watched it and at the very last minute back handed it, it went flying into a building which cause it to explode and start a chain of destruction. It was Inches from The Seeker former house when the Seeker's head spun round and he looked over his shoulder all of a sudden a light spurted and went into the house next door where the explosion had gone the house glowed then The Seeker looked back at the other house and a bright blinding light occurred, When it had stopped they looked to see the house completely fixed as good as new as if the war hadn't even happened even the light above The Bringer of Death's head was fixed and shining then the Seeker looked back at the monster, fury building in his eyes

"Strike two one more and you are out" he then laughed softly "Do you honestly think you can beat me just surrender and I'll kill you straight away, you can't win". The thing perhaps realising it's time was near for it to make the journey to the afterlife, jumped in the air and created a huge fire ball and threw it down to the ground.

"What does that do?" Throttle asked noticing that The Bringer of Death looked slightly worried, He looked at him and shrugged

"It will destroy the entire planet or at least this town" He said simply Throttle looked back as the thing threw it down onto The Seeker who looked up at it the light reflecting on his face and hair, then it went crashing into him and into the ground, silence followed as the thing landed on the ground laughing

"Looks like I did win"

"Hmmm" The Bringer of fire said "Perhaps we should intervene after all it's our job to protect the Seeker with our lives" The Bringer of Death shook his head

"And what crush The Seekers ego Naw. This thing won't destroy the Seeker, He isn't even trying"

"I know that" The Bringer of Fire retorted "I just want to do something to do I'm bored" The Bringer of Death nodded, and watched Jamie walked out of the hole holding the planet destroyer ball in his hand

"Told you" he said and the Bringer of fire shrugged and made a face to his Dad who glanced at him and smiled proudly at him

"Does this belong to you?" The Seeker asked quietly "Strike three you're out, do not pass go do not collect 200, you're mine" and the thing screamed in despair and sent a bolt into the ball, The Seeker looked up and it exploded. When the smoke cleared The Seeker was gone, The Bringer of Death and The Bringer of Fire sat up, fury in their faces, the mice shivered they were glad it weren't at them, they knew that, that thing was about to die one way or another

"What" they both said then looked round frantically

"Hey Freak you looking for me?" they looked up to see The Seeker on a tall building as the thing looked up panic and fear etched on it's hideous face The Seeker sent a bolt of light down, it crashed just in front of the thing making it jump in the air to escape it,

"Watch the Seeker now he's gonna finish this once and for all" The Bringer of Fire said eagerly eyes lighting up as the two relaxed and settled down again, They saw The Seeker appear above the thing and slice him in half, a deadly silence was all around then The Seeker went mad slicing him up into several pieces, then with a yell he sent a ball of light into the thing and it exploded, little bits of the monster fell down, then The Seeker landed in front of them, they saw his metallic silver eyes light up in pleasure before he shook his head and the white hair became golden and the eyes changed to their original colour, he shook some dust of his head and rubbed his jacket

"Had you worried didn't I?" he said finally in a cheeky voice and they looked at The Bringer of Death to see him change

"Naw I knew you could handle him"

"Get what you need Seeker" The Bringer of Fire said seriously and Jamie nodded, only then did The Bringer of fire change. Jamie whistled and his bike came to him then he jumped on, on the right of Nick, Adrian was on the left

"Ready" Nick said looking at them both and the other 2 nodded watching him and waiting "Then let's Rock..."

"And RIDE" they all said together and shot off, followed by the mice

"Man" Vinnie said finally "That's what we say, maybe we can get them done for copyright" that drew a laugh from the other 3 then they became serious thinking of what they saw Jamie do without even trying and they couldn't help wonder what he could do if he tried

"I just want to get to the transporter ray and get my kids and wife here" Throttle said and the other 3 nodded and they hurried back to base

__

There you go chapter 2 I hope it helpd explain things for you, or else it probably confused you more, anyway I think you can see where I was influenced big time by DBZ, can anyone say Freeza's death scene? but it just seemed to fit in so well. Please Please Please review but no flames, if you like it then I'll put chapter 3 up.... Well I will anyway but you get the drift. :0)


End file.
